Punishment
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Loki punishes his slave. BDSM. [Note: The typos and mistakes have been corrected. This is why I shouldn't ever post things directly after I write them, must edit everything. :P ]


"Wake up!"

She mumbled and moaned in her sleep.

"Wake up!" Loki snapped and slapped her across her cheek with his riding crop.

She was thrust into awareness and her eyes flew open behind the blindfold mask that covered her eyes.

"There you are," Loki cooed, sliding the crop gently across her face.

She remembered where she was. She was restrained to the St. Andrew's Cross in Loki's dungeon. Her body ached. She was both sore from her punishments as well as had a heightened sensitivity from the orgasm deprivation. She ached badly.

He slid the leather of his riding crop along her arms which were stretched high above her head on the cross. The sensation turned her on and she shivered.

He slid the crop down her neck, down her chest, across the side of her breast, and down her stomach. She gently fought her restraints.

"My whore isn't finding enjoyment in this, is she? This is not meant to please you."

She moaned into the ball gag in her mouth.

Slowly and gently, he slid the riding crop against her inner thighs. He lightly struck both along the way. She gasped and writhed. He slid the riding crop against her pussy. Sliding it gently along the length of her folds. He slid it back and forth and she moved her hips along with it and moaned. He then brought the crop to his other hand and felt the leather. It was wet. She was wet.

He sighed loudly and slapped the crop hard against her pussy, scolding her, "you are being punished, not rewarded."

She whimpered.

The truth was, she welcomed the pain. The punishment. She couldn't take any more deprivation. He would bring her to the edge of orgasm and then stop. And then bring her to the edge and then stop. He did this for hours last night. He had her begging, whimpering, sobbing - for release. Which he never did grant her. She would welcome all the pain he could inflict on her as long as he didn't do that anymore.

She wondered how long he would keep her here. Her arms ached from being stretched above her head like this. Her feet hurt from standing.

He took off her gag and slapped her face with the crop again. "Who's your Master?"

"You are, Sir."

"Who does this body belong to?" He slid the crop along her inner thigh, making her clit ache.

"You, Master."

He slid the crop against her pussy again and she moaned. "Why do you act as if it belongs to you, then?"

"Master, please," she begged.

She felt a wet, piercing coldness against her nipple. Not ice again, she thought. She couldn't take anymore of the temperature extremes. Ice then wax, ice then wax.. it was too much. Her senses were on overload from last night. She needed a break. Deep down she knew Loki was not going to give her one.

He moved the ice cube around her nipple, circling it. It immediately was hard. She whimpered each time it slid across her nipple. It was like being stabbed with a thousand little needles.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain, and she realized the truth. It was not ice on her nipple, it was his tongue. He was in Jotun form. He bit and tugged on her nipple until she shrieked.

"Please, Master," she begged.

"Please, what?" His icy cold breath prickled against her skin.

Almost breathlessly, she whispered, "let me see you."

"No." He responded and slapped the crop against her face again.

"Please, Master. I'll be good from now on. I promise, Please?"

"No." His tone was harsher and he slapped her harder. "You haven't earned anything yet. You still think a punishment is a reward."

He slid his cold fingers against her warm entrance. Her desire was dripping from her folds. He entered her folds, sliding his finger down the length of her pussy and finally began circling her clit. The coldness of his touch was incredible against her warmth.

"Please, Master," she begged desperately.

"Please, what?"

"Please let me cum. Please. Please, Master."

"Does my whore ache?"

"Yes, Master. Please."

He slowly slid his fingers around her clit and she softly moaned, gyrating her hips along with the movement of his fingers. Her moans got louder as his fingers moved faster. Each sound uttered from her mouth was louder than the last. He drew it out and built her up slowly.

He pulled the mask away from her eyes and looked deep into them as he continued to rub her clit. She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the St. Andrew's Cross.

"Are you close?"

"Yes," she moaned, "God, yes. Please, Master."

He rubbed her clit harder and she began moaning loudly.

"Please, what?"

"Let me cum, Master. Please."

"Look at me."

She looked into his piercing red eyes and he slid his fingers fast and hard against her clit. Her body bucked and she shrieked.

"Do you wish to cum for your Master?"

"Yes, please. Please. Please, Sir."

She was there and she couldn't take much more. She screamed, "LOKI. OH GOD LOKI. PLEASE. GOD. YES RIGHT THERE. YES. GOD. FUCK. YES!"

He shouted at her, "are you going to cum?"

"YES. GOD. I'M GOING TO-"

He stopped. She whimpered and tears filled her eyes from frustration.

He slapped her inner thigh with his crop, "you will learn to obey me. You never want to be punished like this ever again, do you?"

"No, Master. I'm sorry. Please. I'll never disobey you again. Please."

He slapped the crop across her face, "who do you belong to, whore?"

"You, Master."

"Who else?"

"Only you, Master."

"Why are you being punished, whore? Tell me."

"Because I disobeyed Master's orders."

"Which were?" He slapped the crop against her face again.

"I talked to someone other than my Master."

He slapped her harder with the crop and his voice was significantly more angry, "who did you talk to, whore?"

"Master..." she whimpered.

"WHO?!" He snapped.

"Thor," she whispered.

He slapped her the hardest yet with his crop.

He slid it gently across her cheek and down her neck, "who do you belong to?"

"You, Master."

"Understand that you will be punished every time you cross me, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," she whimpered. "Please, Sir, I'm sorry."

"Oh, your punishment is far from over. You still think I'm pleasing you."

"No, Master, I don't. I really don't."

"Your body betrays you." He slid his hand in between her legs and then slid his fingers against her lips. He slid his fingers into her mouth and forced her to lick his fingers. "Taste it, whore."

He slid her blindfold back over her eyes and put the gag back in her mouth. He slapped her cheek with the riding crop again. "You will learn your proper place, whore of mine. You will know the meaning of loyalty, respect, and truly understand what subjugation means. When you kneel before me from now on, it will not be a mindless act, you will understand the meaning behind it. You will understand what it means. If you don't, I will punish you and torture you until you do."

He slid his hand back in between her legs and slowly brought her to the edge of release and then denied her.

He walked across the room and grabbed a flogger and whipped her with it. She screamed into the gag each time. Her skin was raw and red from her shoulders to her knees.

While she was still panting and struggling to catch her breath from the flogging, he again rubbed her clit until she was close to orgasm and then stopped. She begged into the gag and tears fell down her cheeks. Loki removed the gag to hear her beg.

He slapped the crop against her pussy. "Who's my whore?"

"I am, Master."

"Say it."

She said nothing and he slapped the crop against her pussy again. "Say. It. Now."

He slapped it against her harder and she yelped. "Say it!"

Nothing.

He yanked her hair and slapped her pussy again and snapped, "say the words if you have any hope to get out of here today."

Realizing that he could leave her in here overnight again if he wanted to, she whispered defeatedly, "I'm your whore, Master."

"Louder."

"I'm your whore."

"Louder. Like you mean it."

"I'm your whore, Master!"

He put the gag back in her mouth and slid the crop against her pussy and then circled it against her clit. She moaned into the gag and right as she was close to release, he stopped and flicked the crop against her clit. She shrieked.

He flogged her again. Hard.

When he finished, she was whimpering and her body was shaking.

He snapped, "I don't need to cane you, do I, whore?"

She violently shook her head.

He whispered, "Will you be obedient?"

She nodded.

"Will you be a good little whore for me?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Have you had enough?"

She nodded and whimpered.

He removed her gag and blindfold. "Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry."

He leaned in and his lips brushed her ear, "tell me you're sorry and make me believe it."

She whimpered, "I'm sorry, Master, please." Her bottom lip quivered, "please, Master. Believe me. I'm sorry!"

He leaned in against her and his lips brushed against hers, "tell me what you are."

"I'm your whore," she whispered back.

Leaning in even closer, he asked against her lips, "again?"

"I'm your whore." She whispered back and he kissed her. His icy cold lips against hers, his cold tongue slid into her hot mouth and his hand slid in between her legs.

He broke free from the kiss and whispered, "cum for your Master. Right now." He rubbed her clit faster and harder and threw her over and she fell into an intense orgasm.

He slapped her face with his crop and smiled, "you are forgiven."


End file.
